


Strictly Forbidden II

by cassidys_angel



Series: Strictly Forbidden [2]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fetish, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Urination, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: An onslaught of more delectable erotic drabbles about my favorite forbidden lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a certain fascination Fiore had with the television ever since they had arrived in Texas.  He could spend hours flipping through the channels, learning about human life.  Mostly it was news but sometimes he'd catch a show or even better a movie.

Deblanc hadn't much use of it he preferred to read the bible. Fiore insisted they should watch to learn as much as possible about humans Deblanc smirked at him, "We're not going to be here long no need to learn anything"

"That's what you said in Africa and in Russia how many more continents will it take before we won't have to be here long?" Fiore knew he should have just dropped it altogether because both were agitated and irritable after the first attempt to collect Genesis went awry.  Deblanc was still upset about the domicile being left behind.

Fiore looked at the right bed Deblanc was asleep on the far side of the bed with his back to Fiore.  He hung his head he was ready to be honest with himself he sat up watching the television all night to avoid getting into bed with Deblanc.  It wasn't that he didn't desire closeness it was just awkward in their human forms. 

His curiosity about human behavior really hadn't much to do with learning how to fit in, although it did help Fiore understand the tea bag wasn't supposed to be eaten.  He wanted to see human relationships but all he gathered from the television and seeing mated human couples were a male and a female together.  While in Russia, Fiore observed a man nearly his height was holding hands with his female companion they stopped and he kissed her on her forehead.  Fiore that night they were at the satanic church surrounded by all the guts and gore took ahold of Deblanc's hand.  He looked at Fiore strangely and tried to pull away but Fiore pulled him into his arms and kissed him on top of his head.  Deblanc gave him a hard shove to enforce separation hurting his feelings. 

Fiore tried to explain why he did it but it just made things worse.  So he had vowed to try to find a way he could express his love for Deblanc in their current forms.  He was just about ready to flip the television off when he happened upon a mysterious channel.  There were two human males, stripped of all their clothing and they were on a couch fondling their lower organs.  Fiore's eyes nearly popped out of his head he began feeling his own starting to rise.  The two men on the screen were kissing, Fiore was taking mental notes so he could use these techniques on Deblanc.

The bigger man helped the shorter an thinner one on his side he had his hand wrapped firmly around his partner's now fully erect organ.  "Ready for me to fuck your tight ass?" the big one said in a brute tone.  Fiore watched very closely at the dominant man's hand motioning up and down.  He spit on his fingers and slipped them between cheeks and worked them in and out causing the sweetest sound to come out of the other man's mouth.  Fiore couldn't wait to hear Deblanc make that sound.

The tightness in Fiore's pants was growing more and more uncomfortable especially as he witnessed the conclusion.  When the big man's fingers were removed he replaced it with his rock hard organ "Yeah you take this big cock!"

Fiore placed his hand over the crotch of his pants and rubbed it he liked the word cock.  After he watched both men's cocks erupt he turned the television off and began undressing.  He smiled at Deblanc's backside it was time to apply all he had learned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Deblanc?" Fiore called for him as he returned from the diner, he wasn't on the bed where he left him.  Deblanc opened the bathroom door rolling up his dress shirt sleeves.  Steam poured out of the bathroom creating a tantalizing mist surrounding Deblanc.

"I've made arrangements for tonight"

"What arrangements?" Fiore was puzzled but feeling excited, he loved surprises.

"Tonight I'm going to take special care of you my dear.  Now get out of those clothes and come into the bathroom"

Fiore felt his lower appendage stirring as he removed every last bit of clothing.  He stood in the doorway of the bathroom to see Deblanc on his knees next to the filled tub.  Deblanc's heart raced catching sight of Fiore's body.

"Oi!  I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to that form.  You're absolutely gorgeous love" Deblanc's eyes went straight to Fiore's stiff nine inch cock and his succulent untrimmed balls.

Fiore stepped into the tub and sank down into the hot water.  Every muscle eased their tension, Deblanc dipped the washcloth into the water.  He poured a generous amount of body wash and lathered it up onto the rag.

Fiore shuttered a little as Deblanc's hand made contact with the soapy rag.  He only slightly shut his eyes and sighed pleasurably as the soap was massaged onto his chest.  Deblanc was paying close attention to Fiore's facial expressions, sounds and most importantly his breathing.

Deblanc made moves towards Fiore's left nipple but quickly rerouted upwards to his neck causing an elevation in Fiore's breathing.  The smaller man smiled he was agonizing him purposely, he'd pay for it later that much he was assured of.

Fiore opened his eyes to feast them upon Deblanc.  He drank in every detail of his face as he watched Deblanc's dark eyes taking in every inch of his peach colored skin, the lust in his eyes burning wildly.

Eyes closed again and mouth open as the nipples were caressed by his cloth covered fingers.  Deblanc rubbed the coarse, wet material in circles around Fiore's nipples until the too had become erect.

"Lean forward so I can get your back"

Fiore obeyed he drew his knees up to his chest, giving Deblanc ample room to wash his back.  When his hand went low to the top of the crack of Fiore's ass a shiver shot up his spine. 

Deblanc moved back up to Fiore's shoulders and then proceeded to wash both arms.  He rested against the grungy yellow tiled wall again his cock playing peekaboo bobbing up out the water with it's head.  Fiore's cock was starting to ache from being aroused how much longer was Deblanc going to make him suffer?

Massaging the rag from side to side down his abdomen Fiore was losing his sanity.  "Deblanc please I can't handle so much teasing"

"Teasing?  I'm not teasing you dear, I'm making sure you're thoroughly and properly scrubbed" Deblanc suggested in a naughty tone.

Slouching down revealed more of his cock above water.  Deblanc laced his hand with the washcloth around his it.  He squeezed firmly and jerked him in tight circles.  A soft moan emitted from Fiore's throat as his orgasm started.   

Deblanc enclosed the cock's head into his palm and rolled it around gently.  Fiore was getting closer to climax when Deblanc suddenly moved down to his balls.  The rag had slipped from his fingers and just floated a few inches away between Fiore's legs. 

His warm hand holding all of his balls while groping drove Fiore insane with pleasure.  "Tell me what you want Fiore" It was time Deblanc couldn't hold out any longer.  He wanted Fiore's commands just as much as he wanted Fiore to cum.

"I want you in the tub with me.  I want you on my lap, I want to cum inside you!"

Deblanc rose from his place and began undressing.  


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't like not being able to see..." Fiore protested as Deblanc readied one of Fiore's ties to blindfold him with.  "...not knowing what you're doing to me"

"It's about trust my dear, you need to trust that I won't do you wrong" Deblanc explained but Fiore was still having a difficult time embracing the idea.  He sighed "Alright since this means so much to you but no hitting!  No violence of any sort"

"Not even a nibble? Or a bite?"

"Well, we can make an exception for that but no bringing out the blood this time" Fiore warned pointing at Deblanc who snapped his teeth at him with a wicked grin "Now no more rules or chatter time to put it on"

The cool silk material blanketed Fiore's eyes putting him in total darkness, he gasped softly as Deblanc pulled it tightly.  He sensed Deblanc's presence moving away from him Fiore's hands immediately went to the blindfold "Ahahah!  Don't you dare!" Deblanc scolded.

Fiore lowered his hands "I can see we're going to have a struggle keeping you compliant I'll take care of that" Deblanc rattled around in the trunk until he found the duct tape.  Fiore felt the air as Deblanc moved beside him and he could sense his presence behind the chair "Put your arms behind the chair" he ordered.

"Do I have to?  I promise I won't do it again!  It's bad enough I can't see" Fiore pleaded.

"I'll jerk'em both if I have to your choice"

Fiore resigned and complied he heard the rip of the tape coming undone from the roll.  Deblanc bound his wrists together then tossed it back into the trunk.

Deblanc stepped in front of him. Fiore could feel Deblanc close to him. He placed his hands on Fiore's shoulders then brought his lips gently to kiss him, Deblanc licked his tongue across Fiore's lips.  Fiore felt Deblanc start unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. He opened them and pulled out Fiore's cock. He was partially hard from anticipation and was starting to leak pre-cum.

Deblanc ran his finger over the tip of the cock making Fiore shiver. He placed his finger in Fiore's mouth to taste his own juice. "Mmmm" was the only noise he made.

Then Deblanc got on his knees and licked the head of Fiore's cock. He licked down the shaft. Fiore was now fully erect, and Deblanc took his cock in his mouth. Fiore moaned with pleasure. He started fully sucking his lover's cock.

Fiore was disappointed when Deblanc withdrew it from his lips.  He stood, unsnapped his jeans then  pushed his pants down around his ankles, as he stood in front of Fiore still seated in the chair he leaned him forward and Deblanc caressed his cock against Fiore's lips side to side.  Fiore opened his mouth while Deblanc ran his hands ran slowly through his hair. Not forcing, not even guiding, just caressing as he skillfully sucked Deblanc's hard cock, licking at the tip, taking the balls in his mouth and then back to working on the cock "Ohhh that's so good Fiore!"

Eventually, Deblanc pushed him back in the chair. He knelt down in front of Fiore and licked at the tip of his cock he made some little noise. Deblanc took the rest of Fiore's hard tool in his mouth and buried it to the root.

While he was sucking Fiore he removed his slacks the rest of the way. Deblanc thought it was so hot to see him sitting there, naked from the waist down and blindfolded, his head tipped back in pleasure as he engulfed Fiore. He licked his shaft. Deblanc took Fiore's balls in his mouth, sucking firmly, making him moan. Not too hard, just tugging them firmly into his mouth and then back to working his cock.

One hand ran up his chest to find his nipple. His other hand worked it's way between his open legs, as Fiore sat there and lifted himself slightly to let Deblanc's fingers find their way to his ass.  Deblanc took some of his jizz and placed just a bit on his fingers then returned hid fingers to the crack of Fiore's ass, as Deblanc took his hard shaft back into hid mouth. He groaned as Deblanc slowly pushed his finger up inside him while licking his balls and the shaft of his cock from the base to the tip.

He just sat tied to the chair, blindfolded, helpless to do anything. Deblanc sucked his cock vigorously and worked his fingers furiously "Oh my God" Fiore said as he started to shoot his load into Deblanc's mouth. Deblanc swallowed his juices down the stood and proceeded to jerk himself until his own cum shot all over Fiore's face and down his shirt.

When Deblanc lifted the tie above his eyes they shared a soft smile "I'll never doubt you again Deblanc."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Deep breath.  Deblanc held it in for a few seconds laying on his side while Fiore poured copious amounts of lube between Deblanc's ass cheeks.  Exhale.  Fiore could feel the trembling but there was also an excited charge, he kissed Deblanc's neck and moved his lips up to his cheek.

Fiore turned his head to look into his eyes and kiss his lips.  Deblanc savored the kiss and began devouring Fiore's sweet lips.  His long and slender fingers found their way to Deblanc's center.  Deblanc moaned as Fiore traced his fingertip of his middle finger around in circles.  Deblanc squirmed as if trying to get Fiore to insert his finger "Patience my sweet.  We've got all night."

The movement of Fiore's fingers changed they both were making an up and down swiping motion.  His longer finger dipping into the hole slightly made Deblanc shudder with pleasure.  Fiore kissed his neck again, he began sucking and nibbling on his flesh.  His whole hand slipped between Deblanc's ass cheeks and rubbed aggressively. 

Deblanc gasped as Fiore's entire hand was held between his cheeks and began groping.  He whimpered slightly as Fiore bit down hard leaving a red mark directly under his ear.  "Tell me that you want it Deblanc, say it out loud" he whispered pressing the tips of his fingers against his fuck hole.

Deblanc was going to hold out a little longer and endure the sweet torture but Fiore began pressing harder with that one damn tip dipping into him.  He exhaled sharply "Fiore I want you to finger fuck me, finger my asshole!"

The pressing stopped Fiore's middle finger went back to the circling.  Then he added his index until both were moving together in the same circle.  He eased them in which was a relief to Deblanc but the agony had only just began.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiore could barely contain his excitement as he presented Deblanc with three covered plates.  "You choose first then I get my choice and we'll share the third"

"Yes but you know what is under all three that's not very fair is it?"

"I mixed them up after I covered them so I don't remember which is what"

Deblanc sighed a reached out for the middle option.  He lifted the lid to reveal a plate with three pineapple rings "Are all of these food dear?"

"Yes!" Fiore beamed.  "Are you going to feed them to me?" Deblanc hadn't a clue just what Fiore intended with his little surprise.

"Oh yes I will be feeding them to you but not with my fingers..."

"Not your feet either they smell something awful! I refuse to suck anything off your toes ever again" Deblanc stated remembering a previous adventure.

"No don't worry I won't make you do that again.  You just sit in the chair and keep your eyes closed while I prepare your pineapple feast"

Deblanc hesitated trusting Fiore but decided to be a good sport and do what was asked of him.  With Deblanc's eyes closed Fiore stripped down then took each pineapple and carefully cut them open in one spot so he could wrap them around his cock.

He spaced them out from head to base and faced Deblanc "Hope you're hungry"

Deblanc opened his eyes and a smile broke across his face "Well certainly did not expect this but it looks delicious" he licked the slit of Fiore's cock and kept swirling his tongue around the head until pre-cum oozed out "Mmm cream to go with my first piece"

Fiore inhaled deep as Deblanc bit the underside of the pineapple ring and a bit of the sides.  He took a chunk and held it between his teeth and dipped into Fiore's cock slit coating it in his cum.  The excitement made Fiore ooze a little more Deblanc took the chunk into his mouth and savored the sweet and salty tastes. 

Finishing the first ring Deblanc took Fiore's whole cock head into his mouth.  He gave it a good suck to clean it Fiore shook a little.  He planted kisses on the head and down to the next ring.  Deblanc ate away at it until it could fit into his mouth.  Deblanc placed his mouth to the head and dove down on it until at least half the cock was in his mouth.  He consumed the last bit of the second piece then sucked Fiore's cock some more.

The last ring at the base would mean Deblanc would have to take all of Fiore's throbbing meat.  He nibbled at the third ring to get it sizeable enough to fit.  Fiore smiled down at his lover it was the big finale, Deblanc took it deep into his throat but almost gagging as the last pineapple chunk with the cock invaded his mouth.  Once it was secured Fiore placed his hand on the back of Deblanc's head and bucked his hips forward, fucking his mouth.

Deblanc gagged from the brute force of the fucking.  Fiore eased his hand off of Deblanc's head as he shot his load into his throat. 

With two choices remaining Fiore thought it over briefly but went with the one on the left.  He lifted the lid to reveal a banana still with it's peeling.  Fiore seemed ecstatic while Deblanc was trying to figure out what sort of naughtiness his partner had in mind for this one. 


	6. Chapter 6

One night after Fiore and Deblanc had sex they were cuddling, Deblanc kissed Fiore's sweaty chest, the feel of his scruffy beard touching his skin gave him chills.  "Was it everything you wanted?" Deblanc asked still planting kisses.

"Yes, you always are so good to me"

Deblanc moved to the side of the bed to get up "And where do you think you're going?" Fiore asked reaching out for him.

"Got to empty the tank I'll be back you just be ready for more when I do" he headed into the bathroom.

Fiore moved quickly to follow behind Deblanc, he startled him "There's something I want you to do..." Fiore didn't know if he could speak his request aloud.

"Darling what is it, you can tell me I won't judge you" Deblanc assured him.

"I want you to urinate on me" he said it without looking directly at Deblanc as if he were embarrassed to ask such a thing.

Deblanc just smiled "You mean you want me to piss on you.  You can say it love don't be shy" Fiore's cheeks turned red but he still wouldn't look Deblanc in the eye.

"Fiore look at me" his heart began pounding but he obeyed "Now say it"

"I already did must you do this to me?"

"Yes I must it turns me on when you talk dirty.  So be my nasty angel and tell me what you want"

Fiore's eyes shot straight down to Deblanc's cock it was loaded and ready to release it's golden nectar.  He swallowed hard "I want you to piss on me" he said lowly.

"What?  I'm sorry I didn't catch that"

Fiore was getting frustrated he looked Deblanc in the face "I want you to piss on me" he spoke louder.

"That's my boy get in the shower we don't want to make a mess out here"

Fiore stepped in and knelt down in front of him he sucked Deblanc's cock. Deblanc waited for several minutes, and then he finally told Fiore to let his cock go. "I won't be able to piss with a hard on"

After a couple of minutes, he calmed down enough that he was able to start pissing. His piss was clear, and at first, it just dribbled out. But soon it became a solid stream aimed directly at Fiore's face. Fiore opened his mouth and sucked in Deblanc's spewing cock. Fiore was pleasantly surprised with the slightly salty taste of the warm liquid.

He teased at the opening of Deblanc's cock with his tongue as he continued pissing. He then aimed at Fiore's shoulders and moved down to his chest then Fiore's cock. The warm stream felt great, and Fiore knew he was hooked!

He then shoved his still-spewing cock back into Fiore's mouth to finish pissing. Fiore decided that he would swallow every drop of the rest of it. Deblanc had a huge bladder, however, and it was a bit of a struggle to down the rest of his piss. When he was finally finished, they showered together then laid in the bed.

"I don't want you to ever think you can't ask me to do something for you" Deblanc said kissing the back of his shoulder "Well since you've mentioned it there are loads of things I'd like to try..."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a typical Saturday evening. Fiore was reading a comic book, Deblanc was trying to read the bible. He just couldn't concentrate on the verses, no he was more focused on the crotch of Fiore's slacks.  There was slight tenting it brought a naughty smile to Deblanc's face his beloved was just as horny as he was.

Deblanc was in a dominant mood “Fiore go bend over the table" he looked at him bewildered "What's gotten into you?"

“Now!” he commanded.  Fiore shut the comic book and set it aside on the bed and made his way to the table. His upper body rested on the table and his ass was turned towards Deblanc. He definitely approved of the sight.

He pulled Fiore's pants and underwear down to around his thighs and softly rubbed his buttocks. Deblanc's fingers touched the dark hole between his buttocks and Fiore moaned. Again Deblanc rubbed Fiore's buttocks and he knew what would follow. Several slaps rained on his buttocks before Fiore felt Deblanc's soft touch again.

Fiore didn't know what made him harder: the spanking or Deblanc's soft touch. A finger found it's way into the dark opening and pushed in. With no lubrication it did not feel comfortable, but it did excite Fiore. He soon pulled his finger out and continued to spank Fiore. Quite some time later Fiore heard Deblanc walking to the other side of the room. Fiore slid his pants down and stepped out of them then headed towards the bed next to the closet. Fiore removed his shirt then kissed Deblanc.

“I think your ass needs some attention,” He smiled and Fiore nodded. Deblanc knew exactly what he needed and when.

“Lie down on the bed, on your stomach, and wait for me,” He instructed.

He did as Deblanc said. His cock was very hard and Fiore was breathing shallow. Fiore's heart was racing inside his chest. He was excited. Fiore remembered the anal stretching of some time ago and wondered what would happen this time. Impulsively he pushed a pillow under his hips, spread his legs some more and waited.

When Deblanc returned he settled between Fiore's spread legs. At first he softly stroked Fiore's cock and felt how stiff he was. His soft touched had Fiore's heart pounding even harder. He wanted Deblanc to engulf his cock with his mouth, but knew that he would not as Deblanc had decided to give attention to his ass. Somehow Fiore had a feeling that Deblanc wanted to push his limits. Literally. His full attention turned to Fiore's ass. Deblanc spread his asshole, stretching it. He willed himself to relax, to just accept everything that would happen. Fiore wanted to make it easier for Deblanc. And for himself.

The cold lubricant dripped on Fiore's ass. Deblanc smeared it across his asshole and inside, by slipping a finger inside him. Over and over again. Fiore moaned. More lubricant was added. In and out Deblanc's finger went. The lubricant was put aside. One finger entered him. A second soon joined. His fingers moved in and out of Fiore. He relaxed. Surrendered to the feeling. Relaxed enough for Deblanc to slip a third finger inside him. It felt good, and also when Deblanc added a fourth finger. Fiore felt so full. He seriously doubted whether he would be able to handle it if Deblanc added another finger.

“Slowly, please Deblanc,” Fiore begged with a pant.

“Don’t worry,” Deblanc assured him, “Just relax.”

"How many fingers? Four?”

"There are five fingers inside you.”

"Five?” Fiore asked in surprise, “Seriously? Five?"

"Five. Relax.”

He did. Fiore felt his fingers pushing into him and then pulling back. Fiore was surprised that he indeed still felt relaxed and that it did not hurt. Fiore wanted this as much as Deblanc wanted it.

Deblanc pulled his fingers out but quickly pushed them back in. Fiore cringed a bit, feeling a bit of hurt and asked Deblanc to go slow. Again Deblanc told him to relax while slowly moving his fingers in and out of Fiore. Fiore spread his legs some more, wanting Deblanc to accomplish what Fiore wanted to. With each push in, Deblanc pushed a bit harder, holding his fingers as deep inside Fiore as he could. Deblanc was trying to push his fist inside of Fiore. There was a  tingling feeling was in Fiore's legs. An orgasm was building and he could not fight the feeling anymore.

Fiore repositioned himself and slipped his one hand between his legs and grabbed his meat.

“Ah yes, my dear, bring yourself to orgasm,” Deblanc encouraged Fiore while his hand maintained the same rhythm, still trying to push deeper inside him. There was this intense need in Fiore to orgasm, but at the same time he wanted Deblanc's hand to slip in further. Fiore wanted the full feeling to last longer.

It did not take long for Fiore to reach his orgasm and once he did, he pulled away from Deblanc wanting his fingers out of him. The feeling was just too intense.

Deblanc could not get the broadest part of his hand inside Fiore, but this was the most he had taken in his ass up to now. Fiore had never thought that he would be capable of handling this. He had never even thought that he would even attempt this. Fiore guessed he was Deblanc's anal whore, as he called him afterwards just before Fiore swallowed his cum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Deblanc is a sex therapist with highly unconventional methods and Fiore is a married man whose wife seeks out Deblanc's treatment.

_I don't consider what I do wrong or even immoral.  I help people and have saved countless marriages.  Yes, I cross lines and break taboos with my methods but the end results are undeniable proof they work._

_I've been a sex therapist for thirteen years and I've seen all kinds come through my door.  Mostly women but a few were men (I'm bisexual so I have the advantage of treating them all the same.)_

_Some have deep issues about needing pain before they can experience pleasure, I've spanked and gave physical abuse to several women who felt orgasm couldn't be achieved without being hurt first.  Some need perversions, I can recall a patient who had a need for me to be her daddy and she my little girl she wore a schoolgirl uniform and pigtails it got her off sitting on daddy's lap while I inappropriately touched her.  Some just want a change, something different.  But they all have something in common spouses that wouldn't understand._

_They all feel like they cannot share their deepest darkest secrets with the person they agreed to spend the rest of their lives with.  My job is to help them either bring their spouse in on the therapy or break them of their desires by getting to the root of their problem._

_I don't choose favorites and I try to stay objectifiable and deny myself enjoyment but being completely honest it's not an easy task.  I know there's no emotional or mental fulfillment for me but the physical gratification is overwhelming._

_There is one particular case that stays with me..._  
**

"I don't want you to think I don't love my husband" she fidgeted a little on the brown leather sofa.  Being here felt wrong but she was desperate.

"Don't worry Natalie I'm not here to judge you.  So tell me about him, tell me about Fiore" Deblanc asked scribbling a few notes in her file.

"He's a great husband, a good provider.  I mean he's my best friend but he's just not so good in bed.  Please don't take it wrong I'm not into anything kinky or outlandish but I think he's just not attracted to me like he used to be.  See we were each other's firsts and I noticed back then he struggled with being able to perform"

"Does he have erectile dysfunction issues?"

"No, I guess our rhythms aren't in sync and he just doesn't do it for me.  Oh God I feel like such a horrible wife!  I love him and I want him to you know learn what I like"

Deblanc stopped writing for a moment and looked at her "Have you tried talking to him?  Sitting him down and actually explaining what you'd like?"

She blushed uncomfortably "Gosh no Fiore would be so upset with me"

"Well perhaps I can help by giving you the right dialogue to open up with..."

"Please my friend Lysa says you're the best and I need relief" she blurted out.

"Look I'm a sex therapist not a prostitute if the sex we have isn't going to be for therapy reasons for fixing your martial issues then I can't help you.  I don't have affairs" he shut the file dismissing her.

"Alright say you help me find a way to talk to him and we discuss my sexual issues with Fiore will you satisfy me?"

Deblanc sighed heavily "Alright but you must be dedicated to fixing your marriage"

"I am.  There's no other man I want to spend my life with"

Deblanc nodded reopening the file and making notes.  "What days are you available?" He asked.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays"

"I'll schedule for an hour on those days but understand sex will only take place once a week.  As I said I'm not a prostitute nor am I your lover.  I am only going to do things to relieve you and there will be no cuddling or holding you afterwards. Can you handle it?"

"Yes, can we start today?"

He uncrossed his legs and placed her file on the desk.  "We won't go far as I have other patients to see so what is one thing you wish he'd do better?"

"Eat my pussy" she was getting antsy in her seat she wanted Deblanc's tongue between her thighs.  Lysa had told her oral was one of his specialties "Lay down" she slipped out of her high heels and swiveled her legs onto the couch.

Deblanc opened her legs he pushed her dress up then knelt forward.  He kissed and licked her lower abdomen she drew a breath.  His fingers slipped under the strings of her thong he peeled them down her clean shaven pussy.

Once her panties were removed she placed one leg on the back of the sofa and spread herself as wide as she could.  Deblanc dipped his thumb into her moist folds and rubbed clit gently she wiggled around and bit her bottom lip.  He laid forward and kissed her mound.  Natalie moaned as he began flicking his tongue around in between her moist pussy lips.  She placed her hand on his head and rubbed his bald scalp, her hips began moving up down as if grinding against Deblanc's face.

He managed to get his whole mouth around her clit and began sucking it.  His facial hair tickling at the smooth skin of her lips and pricking her pink insides drove her wild.  Deblanc inserted two fingers into her pussy and fucked her properly she felt the orgasm beginning.  Natalie closed her eyes and threw back her head "Fiore!  Oh fuck I want you!  FIORE!!" she moaned her husband's name loudly pushing Deblanc's face deeper into her cunt.

When it was done she asked him if it were strange she moaned Fiore's name, he reassured it was indeed not but a good sign that she most definitely wanted to save her marriage.  He scheduled her next appointment then sent her on her way.

Natalie had kept her appointments faithfully with Deblanc for six weeks.  He was reviewing her file and finishing his notes when he had a rather loud bang on his door "It's open"

The door opened then slammed "So you're Dr. Fucks Good eh?" Fiore pointed his finger accusingly.

"I realize you feel intimidated and emasculated..."

Fiore smirked, "Intimidated?  By a little fellow like yourself? I can take you down with hand, no one finger.  I honestly don't see why my wife is fucking you, I thought the idea of an affair meant better"

"Appearances are important to you and you're trying desperately to prove you're an alpha male.  But let me assure you my stature doesn't make me any less a great lover or fighter.  Your wife loves you I'm trying to help her..."

"By what?  Fucking her? Showing her how a real man does it?!?" Fiore became outraged.

Deblanc walked over to his leather chair and motioned for Fiore to sit on the sofa "Please take a seat"

Fiore uncrossed his arms then walked around the coffee table and sat down "Why do you think you're not a real man?"

"I dunno"

"Okay as boys we're given a definition of manhood from our fathers if your father was absent or abusive you might have a distorted view of what manhood should be for you" Deblanc explained hoping it would help Fiore unearth his deep rooted issue.

"My father was around and he taught me how to be a man, told me about sex but I just don't understand why can't I please Natalie?  I love her so it should be as natural as breathing right?"

Deblanc sighed, "Fiore great love making isn't something you just have, it's learned.  If you want to be an artful lover you must educate yourself and openly communicate with Natalie about needs and desires"

"Will you teach me?" it was the way he asked, the way his voice sounded asking if Deblanc would teach him sex.  Deblanc then knew the possible source of Fiore's sexual issues with Natalie.

"Before we discuss that lets discuss something first.  Have you ever been sexually attracted to men?"

"The fuck kind of question is that?  No!  I'm married to my **wife** , a **woman** " Fiore yelled defensively

"Well then how do you expect me, a **man** to teach you how to satisfy your **wife** , a **woman**?  If you want to know how to please her then ask her to teach you!" Deblanc yelled back.

"Why would you ask me that?  Do I seem gay to you?" Fiore couldn't let go of the question.

"Well your screaming homophobia and your self consciousness about your masculinity are setting off alarms but trust me Natalie hasn't a clue.  Being gay or even bisexual doesn't make you less of a man but if you were raised by a bigot which I'm guessing you probably were then I see how you'd believe it does"

Fiore had nothing more to say he was exposed.  He began tearing up "I love Natalie so much and I'm trying to fight it.  I do enjoy our intimate contact but I can't help it you know?"

"Yes, I know.  You're not the first man to be conflicted.  Are you sexually attracted to Natalie?  Is the thought of her or a man that gets you aroused enough to have sex with her?"

"It depends but it has been both before.  I just want to try it with a man maybe just once to see if that's the way I'm swinging"

"Alright I'll teach you" Deblanc finally answered him. 

"Now?" Fiore had a bit of excitement in his tone.  Deblanc wasn't really prepared to start immediately as he had an appointment in twenty minutes but he had to admit he felt very attracted to Fiore.

His striking blue eyes, his soft facial features and strong jaw line.  Deblanc couldn't wait to get his business suit off and admire his beautiful physique.  "Alright let me just call my next appointment and reschedule it" he rose from the chair and went to the desk.  He went through his appointment book to find their name and phone number he dialed the woman and explained there was an emergency and he'd open up early the next day for her.

"If you will I'll take you into my healing room"

Fiore hesitantly followed Deblanc into an all white room there wasn't much furniture just a recliner and a bed with a white bedding.  "How do we do this?"

"While the hardware is different I assure you it's the same process.  You can undress yourself or I can help you" Deblanc offered hoping he'd allow him to assist.

Fiore loosened his black and gray striped tie, Deblanc hung his black hat up then removed his black t-shirt.  Fiore admired Deblanc's chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, it was lean and hairy and his arms were toned "You like what you see?" Deblanc caught sight of him staring.

He blushed mildly "Yes" he muttered making Deblanc smile.  He undid his jeans and pulled them down with his dark blue briefs to his ankles then kicked out of them.  Fiore's heart skipped a beat seeing his penis dangling freely.

Fiore realized he had been wrong about Deblanc, for a much smaller man he was generously endowed.  It looked to be at least nine inches and cut.  Deblanc noticed Fiore fumbling with his pants "Here let me help you" Fiore's cock easily grew another two inches as Deblanc stood so close.  He got them open with ease and Fiore became breathless as he pulled the zipper down.  Deblanc plunged his hand into Fiore's boxers and groaned as he tugged at his erection "Ohhh that feels so good.  Can I touch yours?"

"There it is help yourself" Deblanc said pulling Fiore's eight inch prick out of it's cloth prison.  He sighed as Fiore reached out and gripped his and began jerking him off.

They stood there working one another's cocks with their hands.  Deblanc took his free hand and rubbed Fiore's chest to his side of his neck "You are an absolutely beautiful man" he complemented.

"You're not so bad yourself" Fiore ran his fingers through Deblanc's chest hair.  They let one another go in exchange for passionate kisses.  Deblanc took charge and pushed Fiore onto the bed then straddled him, their hard cocks met.  Deblanc began grinding against Fiore, he closed his eyes Deblanc laid down and kissed the nook of his neck while his hand ran wild through Fiore's soft brown hair.

Fiore moved his hands to Deblanc's ass and groped it "Mmm" he felt the vibration of Deblanc's moan against his skin.  "I want you to fuck me!  I want your cock up my tight ass!" Fiore shouted as Deblanc humped harder and nibbled on his neck.

Deblanc moved off of him and had him lay on his side.  He went to a shelf behind the door and grabbed a small bottle of baby oil.  He squirted a generous amount on his palm then smoothed it all over the full length of his dick.  Deblanc usually always used protection but Fiore's virgin asshole needed to feel him naturally.

He got behind Fiore he guided his cock between his cheeks and started with rubbing it's head around the hole.  A trickle of cum spilled Deblanc used his cock to push it inside.  Fiore gasped taking all of Deblanc it was overwhelming but it felt amazing.

Deblanc placed his left leg on Fiore's, wrapped his arm around his chest tightly and laid his head on his shoulder as pumped in and out.  Both men were groaning and breathing hard. 

Fiore had never felt so good he wasn't ready for it to be over but his body and Deblanc's cock dictated otherwise.  He felt Deblanc's teeth bite down on his shoulder as he came.

Deblanc knew it wasn't right for him to linger in bed with Fiore, he still after all was Natalie's husband but he just couldn't let go of him.  "How do you have a job like this?  It must be exhausting tending to the needs of others, trying to fix their brokenness.  Do you have a partner or spouse?"

"I don't usually discuss my private life but since you're not officially my patient I'll open up a little.  Sex has always fascinated me so do taboos and anything deemed forbidden.  Yes this job is taxing but I have a a true desire to help others maintain a healthy sexual well being.  As for a partner or spouse I have neither, I'm bisexual right down the middle but I haven't found a person that could possibly understand what I do and why"

Fiore turned his head looking at him "What led you to this?"

Deblanc could kick himself he said too much but no turning back now "My father and mother were swingers they were always open sexually but it wasn't until I was twelve I figured out my mother was so unhappy.  She went along with it to please my father she feared he'd leave us if she didn't allow him his freedom, that was due in part to her upbringing in a conservative household where the woman was denied any authority. My father on the other hand was the victim of sexual abuse as a young boy by his own father that led him to be promiscuous with both genders to the point of disrespecting his body, he too was unhappy but felt he couldn't stop.  They were amazing and supportive parents but a terrible match for one another."

"Are they still alive?" Fiore was even more drawn to Deblanc. 

"My mother is she still lives in Barking, my father died he contracted HIV that he left untreated well he got pneumonia his body couldn't fight it that was eighteen years ago before I went off to university"

"You have an incredible heart for what you do but do you want to settle down?"

"Perhaps when I'm ready to give this up but right now I have patients that need me.  Look I'm going to be honest with you I find myself very into you, Fiore and I cannot have that.  You are married to a patient of mine I've crossed the line..." he didn't get to finish because Fiore pressed his lips to Deblanc's.

Fiore invaded Deblanc's side of the bed pressing his body against him.  He held the left side of Deblanc's face in his hand.  Fiore licked his bottom lip as they simmered down they stared deeply into one another's eyes "Nothing can come of this you understand that right?"

"Stop saying that or I'll just keep assaulting you with kisses.  Let me have this right now"

Deblanc didn't say anything else they just laid there gazing into one another through their eyes. 

After getting dressed Deblanc was seeing Fiore to the door.  "I want to see you again"

"Fiore I told you I can't do that"

He opened the door but Fiore pushed him against the wall and kissed him full on.  They were too wrapped up to notice when someone had walked up.  Fiore pulled apart then turned to go when they were both faced with a shocked Natalie.

"Fiore? Oh my God..."


	9. Chapter 9

After an exhausting and painful (for Fiore) evening they returned to the motel.  Deblanc tended to Fiore's wounds but could tell he was still upset "I'll bet I know what will you cheer you up dear"

"I'm not in the mood.  I just want this whole mess to be done with!" Fiore pouted.

"Come on now it feels good doesn't it?  You like it when my beard touches you there don't you?" Deblanc edged him on.  Fiore finally smiled "Yes I love when you lick it" he confessed.

Deblanc tugged on his pants "These have to go love and you'll have to clean up a bit"

Fiore leaned down and kissed him "I won't be long" he promised heading to the shower.

When Fiore emerged from the bathroom Deblanc showered kisses all over Fiore's body.  He stood behind him kissing his still damp flesh, he made a trail from between his shoulder blades to his supple ass.  Deblanc took a small bit of his delicate skin between his teeth "Ooh Deblanc please don't bite"

He smiled releasing "Get on all fours"

"On the carpet?" Fiore felt it beneath his feet it wasn't very comfortable.

"Afraid to rough it?  You could never be a demon" Deblanc laughed Fiore hated being teased.

To save face he dropped to his knees and then leaned on his hands "There how's that for roughing it?"

"Perfect.  Absolutely perfect" Deblanc licked his lips and crawled to Fiore's ass. After kissing his ass cheeks he kissed the small of his back then between cheeks an down to where his balls rested.

Deblanc placed his hand on Fiore's back as he nuzzled his lips in between to get to the hole.  "Mmm already got me feeling good"

When his tongue flicked across his asshole Fiore shuddered.  Deblanc licked his tongue up and down the crack first then zeroed his focus on the hole.  Swirling his tongue around and feeling his scruff between his cheeks made Fiore's cock turn to concrete.  "Yes!  Deblanc! Eat my ass!"

Deblanc brought both his hands to the cheeks and spread them wide then he furiously went in.  Fiore became breathless as Deblanc shoved his tongue inside him.  He darted it in and out until Fiore couldn't take anymore he grabbed his cock and began jerking himself off.  Deblanc tongue fucked him a little more then pulled out he had Fiore lay on his back so he could suck the cum out of him

  
Soon as Deblanc had Fiore's load in his mouth he held it in and waited for Fiore to try to get up.  He was on all fours again when Deblanc pinned him in the position.  He spread his cheeks and spit all the hot wetness all over his love hole.  "Don't move" Deblanc commanded freeing his stiff cock ready to give Fiore his hefty load.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Fiore is taking a curious walk on the wild side and takes part in a stud auction to prostitute himself to the highest bidder, Deblanc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning Deblanc gets majorly brutal with our good natured Fiore!

"C'mon Fiore we're going to be late.  If we don't leave now all the good ones will be taken"

Fiore was nervous he threw on his best jeans and an old gray t-shirt.  He didn't fuss with his hair he figured it was just going to get messed up anyways.  One last look in the mirror and a deep breath.

"Oi Fiore!  If you want a good one you should really dress for it" his best friend Ashby commented on his look.

"I'm a dress down kinda guy I think it will tell them I'm casual and into anything"

Ashby shook his head "Alright well lets go you bum"

"Alright you preppy" they traded joking insults as they left.

They were headed to a party but not just any party.  Tonight they were going to be the entertainment.  Ashby had convinced Fiore to prostitute himself at the party since they were a man short.

Fiore didn't need the money it was the thrill of doing something taboo.  And the prospect of meeting a handsome stranger. 

Once they arrived at the massive and rundown mansion they were led into an old parlor room.  "This place is a dump" Fiore said looking around.

"Hey it don't matter big muckers will pay top dollar to own you for a night.  I'd fuck in an outdoor toilet for the money these bastards pay" one of the other guys said and everyone seemed to agree.

The doors opened and men were piling in.  Fiore scanned the crowd hoping to make eye contact with an attractive man.  He wasn't finding one that caught his fancy until the last man came through the door.

He was much shorter than the rest but had a sturdy body.  He was wearing a black Ivy Cap, a long black coat, dark blue t-shirt, jeans and black dress shoes.  When he caught Fiore staring he showed his face he had delicious brown eyes and a sexy scruffy beard.  Fiore felt himself grow hot all over he wanted to signal for him his interest but didn't know how.

"I know that face you've locked eyes on one haven't you?" Ashby whispered leaning over.

"Short guy off to the side" Fiore didn't want to be rude and point Ashby looked up it was obvious because he was the only short man in the room.

"That's Deblanc he attends regularly and watch out he's Damien's favorite too"

Fiore looked at Damien he was a few inches shorter than he, he had brown hair that he kept buzzed and he didn't dress preppy either.  "How do I get him?"

"It's like an auction Fiore you'll go to the highest bidder.  We'll get to mingle before we're auctioned off.  So you'll have thirty minutes to convince him to bid on you"

The room fell silent as the female auctioneer entered the room.  She was at least in her 50's, tall for a woman, a brunette with bewitching green eyes.  She stood in front the men being auctioned off "Hello and welcome gentlemen to Miss Elizabeth's monthly stud auction.  There is some new blood here tonight and of course all your favorites..." the crowd roared.

Fiore watched Deblanc he just clapped and kept feeling Fiore's eyes on him.  "Before y'all begin the bidding the studs will mingle for thirty minutes.  And remember highest bid wins the stud you may not make an under the table deal during the mingle otherwise you will be thrown out and revoked from future auctions.  Good luck and happy mingling I'm starting the clock now" she wound up a kitchen timer.  The studs were on the move into the crowd.  Fiore bolted it for Deblanc before Damien could reach him.

He was highly pissed but Fiore had a triumphant smile Damien sauntered away.  "So what can I say to you in thirty minutes to convince you to bid on me?"

"Lets start with your name stud" Fiore enjoyed his British accent it was silky and melodic to his ears.

"Fiore"

"Measurement?"

"What?" Fiore didn't understand.

"Your cock size cutie length and girth"

"Eight long, five inches" this pleased Deblanc.

"Cut or uncut?"

"Cut.  Is that all you want to know?"

"It's sex not a date.  I'll consider you" with that Deblanc walked away. Fiore couldn't explain it but his coolness made him want Deblanc more.

"You need to mind yourself you little fuck!  Deblanc is mine!" Damien was there when Fiore turned around, he poked him in his chest.

"He's fair game.  Don't be too hurt when he wins the bid on me" Fiore smirked. Deblanc was still in earshot of Fiore and heard everything, he smiled there may have been something to this one.

When the timer buzzed Miss Elizabeth stood from her chair "All studs return so we can begin.  Now remember there will be a second auction later tonight for the late coming studs for those who don't win a bid this go round.  Lets start with some fresh meat shall we?"

Her gaze fell upon Fiore she waved him to her.  Ashby patted his back as he moved towards her "What's your name cutie?"

"Fiore" he made sure to speak loud enough "That's an interesting name and that accent with those blue eyes must make you a gentleman killer!  Alright boys lets start the bidding at $1000"

A hefty sized man raised his hand "We have a $1000 how bout $1500?" another hand raised and she kept upping it and more hands went up.  Fiore locked eyes on Deblanc he gave him a pleading look.  It was up to $7500 when a gentleman called out "$10,000" everyone was stunned.  Fiore sighed he wasn't going to get Deblanc he looked over to see Damien smiling then back to Deblanc who was smirking.  The man was coming to collect and she was going to close when Deblanc stepped forward "$15,000"

"Hey fuck off!  Miss Elizabeth you were just about to close it this is unacceptable!" the man argued.

"Sold to Mr. Deblanc for $15,000 sorry Chuck the rules were clear stud goes to the highest bidder"

Deblanc settled his payment with Miss Elizabeth's assistant then waved for Fiore to follow him "Just make sure when he's done you come back to me to collect your part of the money" she explained to him as he was walking out.

Deblanc headed up the winding staircase "Hurry up now, your legs are much longer than mine" he called down to Fiore who was half the staircase behind.  He began taking two steps at a time to catch up he met Deblanc at the top "Last room on the left" it was long hallway for how rundown the place was Fiore was surprised it had electricity.

He opened the door to be faced with a gorgeous bedroom, a wooden four poster bed with a silk crimson bedspread, matching crushed velvet drapes and exquisite mahogany armoires.  Deblanc took a seat on a cushioned bench at the foot of the bed "Shut the door, come over here and get on your knees stud"

Fiore got chills from the commanding tone in Deblanc's voice it was easy to see why Damien wanted him so bad.  Once on his knees in front of Deblanc he went to get into his pants when Deblanc slapped his hands.  He withdrew them, stinging "Lets go over the rules first.  Rule number one you will fulfill everything I want the word no doesn't exist to me, rule number two this isn't over until I say so you're not leaving until I'm satisfied and rule number three I am not your boyfriend so don't get cuddly and cute or I will never bid on you again.  Is that understood?"

"Yes"

"Good.  How experienced are you?" Deblanc inquired so he'd know if his stud had been properly broken in.

"I've had sex with a few men like three"

"You usually a top?"

"Yes"

"Well tonight dear you're my bottom bitch" he said with a wicked grin.  Fiore felt his erection tingle with excitement this was going to be an amazing night.

Deblanc stood in front of him and undid his belt and opened his jeans.  He presented Fiore with his thick nine inch dick, he sat back down stroking it "Come here and suck my cock like a good boy"

Fiore came closer his upper half in Deblanc's lap.  Deblanc stopped him before he went down on him "Kiss me you dirty fuck boy"

Fiore licked up Deblanc's chin to his lips he was jolted suddenly as Deblanc grabbed a fistful of his hair he was gasping which gave Deblanc enjoyment he pressed his mouth aggressively onto Fiore's and forced his tongue in but Fiore regained some control and began tonguing back.  Deblanc made him wince as he pulled Fiore's hair.

Once he released Fiore dipped his head low and took the cock by the base to keep it steady.  He gave the tip light caresses with his tongue then bathed the shaft.  Lifting the cock towards Deblanc's abdomen Fiore took his balls and gave them a good sucking.  Deblanc closed his eyes and let out a deep groan "That's good but put that cock where it belongs"

"In my ass?"

Deblanc was amused by his smart comment "In due time.  Right now I need you to milk my rod with that fuck boy mouth"

Fiore took the head first, careful to avoid scraping him with his teeth.  He bobbed up and down on the first few inches until Deblanc shot a little cum then Fiore took more deep into his throat.  "Take it all don't make me force you, I'll have you puke then get right back on it"

All of it went in Fiore was trying hard not to gag but Deblanc wanted him to choke, just a little.  Deblanc suddenly shoved Fiore's head down on it and gagged him when was able to come up for air he saw Deblanc was smiling he was going to say something "Think carefully before you speak I'm not afraid to get hurtful"

"Why are you treating me this way?" Fiore enjoyed it but he also felt degraded.

"Am I hurting your feelings?  I didn't pay for whining I paid for you to do what I want!"

"You don't have to be an asshole about it!  Besides I don't need your money I'm here because I want to be here" Fiore spat.

"I don't care if you need money or not, Damien my regular is a trust fund baby, he's easily worth millions and I don't hear him bitch once about how I treat him.  You want it Fiore and you know you do.  You knew from the moment you laid eyes on me that you wanted what I'm doing to you.  So get your fucking lips wrapped around my cock and polish it off before I beat you with my belt"

Fiore sat there hot, embarrassed and contemplating on leaving but Deblanc was right he wanted it.  He dove his mouth back onto his cock and finished sucking him off.

When Deblanc came he gave Fiore a satisfied grin "That's my good stud fuck" 

He rose from the bench and went into one of the armoires he pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and a riding crop he didn't let Fiore see yet "Remove all your clothes and lay on the bed on your stomach.  I have something special in mind for you!"

Fiore obeyed Deblanc took turns cuffing each wrist to a bed post it stretched him a bit.  Deblanc next took a pillow and placed it under Fiore's crotch to elevate his ass.  Lastly Deblanc stripped down and climbed on the bed behind Fiore who was suffering from having his upper body being stretched.  "Do you know why Miss Elizabeth refers to you all as studs?"

Fiore was trying to breath he couldn't answer "I'll take that as a no.  Well, she's from Kentucky and her and her husband own a ranch where they breed and raise horses.  You studs are no different than those horses you both need to be broken of your will.  And do you know what they use to train horses with?"

Indeed Fiore did he closed his eyes tightly awaiting the first thwack.  Deblanc gripped the riding crop tightly in his hand and raised it then in one swift motion crack Fiore's right ass cheek with it.  A red welp began to appear "Oh looks like my stud has sensitive skin"

Fiore was catching his breath while Deblanc was admiring the view.  When poked the crop between Fiore's ass cheeks his breath started quavering "Mmm you have a delectable ass" he prodded the hole softly.

Fiore tried to move his hips but was cracked again "What the hell? You didn't tell me I couldn't move"

Deblanc whipped it across his ass again "How dare you speak to me like that?"

Fiore had tears forming in the corner of his eyes this was a little extreme for him.  He heard Deblanc spit in his hand no doubt he was lubing up, he spread Fiore's cheeks with one while the other guided his cock into his asshole.

Deblanc was rough and unkind with his fucking.  Fiore felt like nothing more than an object, a fuck toy for Deblanc's playtime.  He grabbed Fiore's hair again and jerked his head back, too much pain and Fiore began crying.  He fucked him faster and jerked his head harder "You are mine!" he shouted between gritted teeth. 

Deblanc shoved all of himself deep into Fiore then let out a groan as he came.  Fiore just laid face down in the pillow trying to collect himself.  He felt his left arm drop and the cuff removed then the same with the right arm.  Deblanc could tell Fiore was fully broke he felt bad, he saw his body trembling from his sobs.  Deblanc placed his hand on Fiore's head and stroked his hair "Alright lets say we bend the third rule?  Look at me"

"No" Fiore refused he was sore physically and humiliated mentally.  Deblanc climbed onto the bed beside him still stroking his hair "That was abuse!  That was cruelty!" Fiore finally turned his head aside to look at Deblanc.  His eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"What did you expect? You sold yourself tonight, you weren't being bought to be romanced.  Trust me if Chuck had bought you right now you'd be bound, gagged and most likely have your nipples clamped while he beat the fuck out of you.  I've done much worse to Damien believe me.  But I'll bend my third rule for you but only for you"

He rubbed Fiore's back and kissed his neck and cheek.  Deblanc wiped his tears away "Now if you'd like I'll do something you want to do"

Fiore had to think but it didn't take long his swollen cock ached to be emptied "I know exactly what I want..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure all you want is coffee?  These burgers are so good" Fiore asked as Deblanc sipped on his coffee.

"You go ahead that's not the kind of meat I'm interested in, if you know what I mean" Deblanc hinted with raised eyebrows.  It had been a long drive to Texas and all because Fiore couldn't bear flying again.  Deblanc was feeling particularly frisky and didn't think he could wait until they gotten a motel room.  No, he wanted something thrilling quite like the airplane restroom, it was an uncomfortable and tight squeeze but it was exhilarating.

"They have chicken if you're not in the mood for this" it went right over Fiore's head.  Deblanc leaned in to whisper "I'm talking bout you dearest"

Fiore's eyes lit up he wiped his mouth and went to call for the waitress to bring the check when Deblanc stopped him "Lets do it here?"

"Deblanc that sounds exciting but I don't think humans do that sort of thing out in the open like this"

Deblanc rolled his eyes "I know that.  Look I'm going to the restroom, pay the check and join me alright?"

"Why don't we just wait until we're at the motel?"

"Because darling I want thrills and excitement.  I want dirty" he got up and disappeared into the men's room.

"Would you and your friend like anything else doll?" the waitress came back to the table.

"No, just the check" he took out his wallet and handed her fifty dollars and he made a bee line for the bathroom "Don't you want your change?" but the door was already shut.

There were three stalls in the poorly lit bathroom.  Fiore spotted Deblanc's boots in the last stall, when they came face to face Deblanc reached up and pulled Fiore down to kiss his lips "Fuck that cowboy hat looks good on you!" Deblanc moaned through their kisses.

Fiore's hands went to Deblanc's belt  he began undoing everything.  Once loosened Fiore tucked his hands in the ass of Deblanc's jeans to rub and grope his ass.  Deblanc placed his hand on Fiore's ridiculously large belt buckle and began tearing into his slacks.  "Mmm you want me to shove my cock in your sweet ass don't you?"

Deblanc loved dirty talk and Fiore had picked up quite a few phrases since being on Earth.  He gripped Fiore's cock tightly in his hand "Bend me over and fuck me like you're mad at me" Deblanc had heard some American tourist in Russia tell his boyfriend that through the walls and he rather liked it.  Fiore didn't grasp why he said it that way but it turned him on.

He turned Deblanc to face the wall he leaned him forward.  Deblanc rested his hands against the graphitized concrete walls while Fiore yanked his jeans and briefs down.  He spread Deblanc's ass cheeks and spit down the crack of his ass, Fiore massaged his spit around to lube him up then he spit a generous amount into his palm for his cock.

Fiore eased his way in but didn't waste time picking up the pace.  Deblanc's mouth opened and he he let out ragged breaths "Fiore!  My Fiore!"

"Yes, I am yours and you're all mine"

They filled the bathroom with their moans and the sound of Fiore's balls slapping against Deblanc's.  "I'm coming Deblanc!" Fiore shouted gripping Deblanc's hips and emptying his sweet juices.

Once it was finished Fiore held Deblanc from behind and kissed his neck and behind his ear.  They shared a smile when they were startled by another man standing behind them with his hand in his pants stroking himself "Got room for one more?"


	12. Chapter 12

Deblanc just stared out the window as the rain began pounding against the car from all directions.  "You're going to lose visibility and it'll be dark soon we should find a place to pull over" he looked over at Fiore who seemed like he was concentrating on the road but was actually fantasizing. 

Fiore's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Deblanc's naked body and the last time they had been together.  It was Africa in the little rundown hostel but the setting was unimportant.  All that Fiore remembered was the natural musk of Deblanc's body, the heat radiating between them as Fiore spooned him from behind and the look of peace in his eyes after both had released their pent up sexual energy.  It stayed with Fiore and it would have to do him until he was able to get another Deblanc fix.

"FIORE WATCH OUT!" Deblanc shouted Fiore snapped to attention to see a dog standing in the road he swerved off course and the car flipped the guardrail and tumbled all the way down an embankment landing on it's roof.  A great smash echoed a few seconds later both men reinvigorated.  Deblanc stared mournfully at the car it was filling with water from the stream it landed in "Sorry" Fiore apologized.

"Just help me get the trunk out!" Deblanc didn't want an apology he wanted an intact car and to be out of the rain.  After prying the back hatch open they pulled the trunk out and dragged it through the water and muck.  Once it was secured Deblanc surveyed the area "We could probably go back up to the highway" Fiore pointed.

"Not likely in this rain that stream is filling fast and soon will have a stronger current.  Besides people will stop for us discover the car and our dead bodies too much explaining and possibly would have to kill.  Lets just find shelter so we can at least hope we'll have dry clothes in the trunk" Deblanc grabbed the handle of the trunk while Fiore took up his place beside him.  Deblanc hated when things went off plan.

They dragged the trunk through the woods and Deblanc would fuss and curse everytime it got hung up on something.  "How bout you take the other handle and we'll lift it off the ground?"

Fiore just did it hoping not to further vex him so.  He hoped they'd find somewhere soon his feet were tired, he was drenched and feeling exhausted.  "Up ahead" Deblanc called his attention they spotted an open field with a big red barn. 

The came down harder like a torrential downpour they shuffled quickly to get to the barn.  They sat the trunk down and together opened the big doors.  Inside they let the trunk be tucked away behind some hay bales.  Deblanc opened it up and inspected "Good everything is still dry"

He pulled out some dry clothes while Fiore just stood there dripping wet and feeling immeasurable sadness "I'm sorry Deblanc, really I am.  I didn't mean for this to happen" he tried apologizing again.

"I know but what the hell were you thinking so hard about that it distracted you?"

"You"

Deblanc looked at him funny "Me?  Well what about me?"

"I was remembering Africa. When we you know"

Deblanc then understood, Fiore had been spacing out alot in recent times and it was because he missed intimacy with his beloved.  "I'm sorry we just haven't had time for all of that but I promise we'll get to it again before we go home"

Fiore looked around "How bout now?  I mean it's getting dark and the rain isn't letting up.  We're stranded so what'd you say?"

Deblanc sat his change of clothes back into the trunk and finished undressing.  "Sure you want to do this here?  We're going to get dirty"

"Humans say that if it isn't dirty you're not doing it right" Fiore answered stripping his clothes off.

Fiore took Deblanc's hand and led him to the open doors "Dear we're going to get rained on"

Fiore wrapped his arms around Deblanc's hot flesh "I don't care.  I'd have you anywhere" Fiore leaned down and kissed him.

They stood there exploring each other for a few minutes then Deblanc broke their kiss.  He got down on all fours Fiore followed by kneeling behind him.  He laid forward with his chest touching Deblanc's back, Fiore pressed his lips against the side of his neck "I love you Deblanc" he whispered.

"I love you too Fiore, make love to me"

Fiore kissed his way back to his starting position then he readied his hard member for penetration.  Deblanc inhaled and held it while Fiore entered him. It was slow at first, there was no need to rush it.  Fiore had learned the difference between fucking and making love, it meant taking his time, showing Deblanc his affections and caring more about Deblanc's pleasure before his own.  He admired every inch of his love's backside from his taller view. Deblanc was very pleasing in his human form.

The wind picked up and blew the rain through the doors soaking them both.  Thunder boomed and lightening danced from the darkening sky.  There was a charge in the air as if all of this were being caused by their bodies joining.  With every thrust thunder roared and when he'd pull back lightening struck.

Deblanc felt the rain water collecting underneath his hands and knees, the barn floor was only straw and underneath that it was dirt which was quickly turning into mud.  When he was ready to cum Fiore kept himself inserted and laid forward again and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his hands into his chest hair.

Before Deblanc could object the weight of Fiore on him made him slip and he fell down flat into the now muddy straw mixture.  Fiore got off immediately laying beside him "Are you alright?"

"Yes but I'm going to need a shower I'm covered in mud" it was slippery but Deblanc managed to pull himself up.  Fiore began laughing "Oh you find this amusing eh?"

Deblanc scooped up a handful of mud and slung it across Fiore's chest then smeared it around but that didn't stop him from laughing.  "I'll fix your wagon!" Deblanc threw himself on top of Fiore and they began wrestling around.

After rolling around trying to playfully dominate one another they had settled down near their trunk.  They were both covered in dark brown mud and had straw sticking to their skin and Fiore had it in his hair.  A camping lantern that Deblanc insisted they bring was lighting up the small area where they laid.  Deblanc was between Fiore's legs while he was leaned up against some hay bales.  He was massaging his hands over Deblanc's chest and tummy area "I need more of this"

"What's that Fiore?  Mud wrestling?"

"No, more of us making love and getting intimate.  I know what we're here to do but can't we make time for us?"

Deblanc turned his head to look at Fiore "Yes, we'll make time for this but please no more wrecking cars"

Fiore smiled, "Alright but I can't say I'm not glad I did."


	13. Chapter 13

Fiore sat at the bar as casually as he could manage.  He ordered a beer but hadn't hardly touched it, he felt like a fish out of water.  Two men were watching Fiore from different sides of the bar.  One he was aware of the other he was not but was hoping was.

A bearded man from the right side of Fiore walked up and took a seat next to him "You aren't from around here are you?" he spoke in a husky Texan accent.

Showtime.  Fiore turned himself to talk to the man "Does it look that obvious?"

"It sure does and that accent says it all boy.  What'chu drinkin?"

Fiore moved his hand off the bottle "Ahh shit that ain't nothin but piss water.  Bartender get my British cowboy friend a Jack and Coke"

Fiore went to object but the bartender was already making it.  "You look tense it's hard tryin to find one ain't it?"

"One what?"

The man cackled "You a strange sumbitch! You know what I'm talkin bout someone to take home" he lowered his voice.

"I mean for God's sake this is fuckin Texas you look at a fella wrong and you'll be eatin lead.  But don't worry I'm here for the same reason, I'm Hank by the way and yes my daddy named me after Hank Williams Sr"

Fiore hadn't any clue who he was referring to but he just downed his shot.  It was disgusting but he choked it down "You want another? Bartender two more!  So what's your name handsome?"

"Fiore"

Hank patted him hard on the back "Nice as fuck to meet ya!  What brings you to Texas?"

"Business"

"What kind of business you into?"

"Government" Fiore was getting annoyed with his questions when would this be over?

"Say no more you probably can't talk further bout it.  Listen lets have a few drinks and see how it goes I might just take your cute ass home with me" Hank winked as he turned up his shot Fiore mimicked him quickly.

After a little bit more conversation and shots Fiore was loosened up and enjoying his chat with Hank.  "So you got a man?"

Fiore sobered for a moment he didn't answer "Hey I'm sorry you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to I'm just coming outta four year relationship myself.  It's good you're out tonight.  I'd like to lean over and give you a nice sloppy kiss"

Fiore brought his fingers to his left ear and began massaging it for a few seconds.

The signal had been given, go time.  Deblanc got up from the booth he had been watching the bar from.  He took a seat on the left of Fiore "Howdy" he spoke his best American accent.

Fiore and Hank's attention was drawn to him "Hello" Fiore spoke "Yeah hi there buddy we're trying to have a conversation if you don't mind"

"By all means but mister if you'd like some intelligent conversation I'll be sitting here" he said towards Fiore, who had a half smile on his face.  "Get lost Tinkerbell!" Hank hissed.

"It's a free country and I'm not going anywhere unless the gentleman wants me to"

"He's not really bothering anybody" Fiore always the nice guy.  Hank sucked it up but wasn't going to let the new guy spoil his chances with Fiore.

"You want another drink?" Hank offered "Sure"

"What are you drinking?" Deblanc asked while Hank signaled the bartender "Is that any of your business?"

"It's just a question don't have to turn into a Neanderthal over it"

"Jack and Coke" Fiore answered.  Deblanc made a displeasing face"Redneck swill.  Bartender two apple martinis please"

"Listen here you sumbitch..."

"Deblanc my name is Deblanc not sumbitch" he interrupted.

"I don't give a shit what your name is!  I know what you're fixin to do!  Tryin to steal him away from me!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see your name on him.  Do you belong to him?"

Fiore's heart did flips looking into his chocolate brown eyes "No, but we are trying to have a conversation"

"Yeah so butt the fuck out" Hank added.

"What's the main topic?  His three legged dog or his country western romance disaster?"

"You little fucker!  That's it I'm whoopin your ass!" Hank got off his stool and went to Deblanc.  He swung his fist and knocked him off his own seat he had a bloodied nose.

Fiore had enough "Don't touch him again!" this wasn't a part of it.  He rushed to Deblanc's side and helped him up "Thank you for the drinks but I don't think I want to further speak with you."

Deblanc gave Hank a cocky look back as Fiore helped him out of the bar.  Once back at the motel Fiore applied a cold wet rag to Deblanc's nose "You getting hurt wasn't part of the game!  Why did you provoke him?"

"It's alright dear it's just a bloody nose he didn't hurt me too bad.  Besides I got the guy didn't I?" He spoke in his normal accent.

Fiore broken his serious expression "You'll always get me love."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- What if Fiore was a killer for hire and Deblanc an architect mixed up with the wrong people and was just supposed to be disposed of?

"I have a job for you" Fiore heard a familiar voice on the phone.

"Yeah?  What do you need done?"

"Disposal.  I'm having the package delivered to you as we speak.  Do what you wish but just make sure it disappears"

Fiore scoffed, "Don't tell me how to do my job or you'll find your nagging bitch wife in pieces on your doorstep" he quickly hung up, he had no interest hearing what he had to say about his promise.  Fiore didn't do threats those were for cowards who got off on mind control.  When Fiore set his sights on ending someone's life he was ruthless in fulfillment of his word.

Fiore played some Mozart as he readied his work space.  He spread clear plastic on the concrete floor, polished his chainsaw blade and checked it's gas level then had several lawn trash bags for containment.  When it was over he'd throw it into his incinerator.  It wasn't a nine to five life but it was one Fiore had grown accustomed to and was good at.

A loud bang on the warehouse door alerted him.  He waited for the drop to be done before opening the door, they didn't see him and he didn't see them just in case police ever got involved.  Once the vehicle sped away Fiore opened up there was a human zipped up in a body bag and on top of it was a duffle bag with payment, he smiled easy money.

He dragged the covered body to the  laid down plastic then lifted the bag of money and placed it on his desk.  Just as Fiore was unzipping the duffle bag he heard a groan.  Grabbing his Beretta from it's secure holster underneath his desk he walked to the body bag.  He waited a few seconds for another sound then he tapped it with his foot.  The gun was concentrated on the area where the heart was.  Just when Fiore had determined he was hearing things another groan.  The person inside was still alive.

Fiore took his phone out and called the man back "You cannot be finished yet"

"No you stupid fuck your morons didn't do their part and kill them first.  Do I have to define disposal to you again?" Fiore ranted.

"Look what do you give a fuck if the bastard is still alive for?  You get to be creative as you fucking want!  You're the Picasso of killers and that poor fuck is your canvas so do what any artist would do and get to work" Fiore glared at the phone as he was just abruptly hung up on.

Later he'd deal with that asshole's disrespect and insolence right now there was a much bigger issue at hand.  
**

Deblanc didn't see them coming and he hadn't a clue how many there were.  He remembered being tasered and poked with a needle but beyond that nothing.  When he came to he was in complete darkness they obviously had stuffed him in a bag and he could also feel concrete underneath him so what was going to happen next?

He didn't mean to make a loud noise but coming off that dosing was something wicked.  To make matters worse someone kicked him, maybe whoever had him thought he was dead and just randomly dumped him and a now someone was on the outside he made another sound hoping they'd let him out.  No, instead what came next was an angry voice talking about how he was supposed to be dead on arrival, so much for a kind stranger.

His faculties were returning to him he had to be prepared for who he'd be faced with.  Deblanc always was vigilant for those who might try their hand at murdering him, he kept a gun strapped to his inner thigh right under his balls.  Slowly and carefully he opened his pants and extracted the gun, he laid it on his chest while he fixed himself up.  Deblanc was going to be ready.  
**

Fiore kept his Beretta ready as he unzipped the body bag.  A shot was fired Fiore dodged to the side it flew straight up to the ceiling.  The man began climbing out Fiore stuck his gun into the back of his head "Drop it right now"

The gun hit the floor Fiore leaned down slowly and picked it up he examined it.  It was a Smith and Wesson Model 36 "A revolver really?  What are you a cowboy?"

"I'm an architect actually I got that for protection"

"Yeah well did you also pay for someone to teach you how to shoot?  You're a shitty shot" Fiore criticized.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business but I'm going to be the last person to see you alive.  But curious what's kind of architect gets a hit put out on'em eh?"

Deblanc sighed, "Misappropriation of properties and dirty money I suppose exchanging all kinds of hands and a set of those hands belonged unknowingly to Uncle Sam"

"You fucking squealed?  Wow you may as well painted a huge fucking target on yourself and walked down the streets in broad daylight" Fiore began searching him for other weapons.

"My revolver was all I have.  And I did what I had to do to survive and stay out of prison.  I was a fall guy"

"Well kudos to you for avoiding the slammer but unfortunately you screwed on the survival part.  So how'd you want to do this?  Blood, guts and gore or quick and painless I got paid either way so I don't really care how you die"

Deblanc went to face him but Fiore stopped him "No, you don't see my face"

"What's it matter you're going to kill me?"

"Alright turn around, slowly!  Remember I have a gun and yours makes two"

Deblanc kept his hands up as he faced Fiore, he was pleasantly surprised the man holding at gunpoint was attractive.  "What's that stupid grin on your face for?"

"Calm down I was just admiring your attractiveness"

Fiore looked him up and down he wasn't bad looking either a little on the short side but he was very handsome.  "If I had a dollar for every fuck who thought he wouldn't die if he complimented me I'd be fucking retired by now"

"I'm Deblanc and I was being sincere.  I'm not going to beg you not to do what you've been paid to do"

"Don't really care what your name is but since you won't living long I'll tell you mine, it's Fiore"

"I like that name.  I wish we could have met another way, perhaps then I could have pleasured you"

Fiore was intrigued by this little man, this little architect man.  He wanted to feel his beard touching his skin all over, he did wonder how Deblanc would pleasure him.  "Say I let you pleasure me what would you do?"

Deblanc watched his tongue dance across his lips he was going to not only turn Fiore on but he was going to have him "Well I'd start by kissing those sexy lips of yours then I'd play with your nipples suck them, lick them, bite them."  Fiore's tongue was holding steady at the corner of his mouth and Deblanc could tell his pulse rate was rising he was starting to pant a little.  "Kiss my way down your body, suck your cock and play with your balls..." he didn't get to say anything else Fiore leaned down and kissed him.

It pure bliss when their lips met both men were growing achingly hard.  Fiore had to be sharp and aware he nudged the Beretta into Deblanc's chest "You try anything funny and I'll blow your cute head off"

Fiore being dangerous only heightened Deblanc's attraction to him.  He led Deblanc by gunpoint to an old sofa "Take off your clothes then you can help get me stripped down"

As Deblanc removed his layers of clothing Fiore's erection tingled.  Deblanc unstrapped his gun holster "Clever no wonder they didn't find it idiots.  Give it to me so I can put your gun in it" Deblanc surrendered it.  Fiore tucked the revolver away then tossed it across the room.

Deblanc and he watched it land by the docking door "You aren't going to try to run for it?" Fiore asked.

"Do you think I'm that mental?  That's at least thirty feet away and you still have yours I wouldn't make it"

"Good boy now come here and help me undress"

After they were both fully exposed Fiore laid on the couch "What are you waiting for?  I want what you described"

Deblanc got in between Fiore's legs and laid himself over his whole body.  "Watch where you put those hands, go for my gun and..."

"I know you'll blow my cute head off.  I'm not going to try anything stupid" Deblanc tried to get him to relax he placed both hands on Fiore's shoulders and massaged them gently.  Deblanc flicked tongue gently on Fiore's bottom lip until he started licking back.  He pressed his mouth over Fiore's and got his fingers busy tweaking the nipples.

Fiore used his free hand to pinch and slap Deblanc's ass.  "Ohhh" Fiore let out as Deblanc licked his right nipple.  He circle it with his tongue then suck it till it became stiff he'd move to left and repeat.  Gently between his teeth he took a nipple and apply pressure "Fuck!"

"Want me to do it harder?"

"Yes"

Biting it harder made Fiore jolt all over Deblanc unclamped and sucked on it, Fiore's cock poked into him even harder he was ready.  In Deblanc's disappearance down his body Fiore took to his left nipple pinching and tugging at it. 

At last the final act began taking place.  Fiore kept his eyes open he still didn't trust Deblanc.  No matter how good it felt he had to keep watch because something didn't feel right.

Deblanc took Fiore's cock deep into his throat many times.  He'd pull off of it, lick it from head to base and then devour it all over again.  Fiore felt himself being ready to cum soon, he moved his hand to Deblanc's scalp and shoved his head down while bucking his hips.

"Ahh fuck!!!" he exclaimed as his hot semen spurted into Deblanc's mouth.  "Don't make any sudden moves" Fiore had laser like focus.

Deblanc resumed holding his hands up "Look if I really truly wanted to do something I could have bitten your cock and went for the gun while you were distracted by the pain.  For the last time I'm not going to do anything!"

Fiore mulled it over and he had a serious confliction about dropping his guard but Deblanc had a valid point.  He tucked the gun under the sofa "Thank you"

"You do realize if I don't kill you that puts a target on my back?"

Deblanc crawled up to be face to face with him "I won't tell if you won't"

"Well how are you going to explain walking around still alive?"

"I can flee I have residences all over the world.  You'd be the only one who'd know" he laid his head on Fiore's chest.  He kept his right arm around Fiore's neck while his left arm slightly began dangling off the sofa.

"Hmm that's something to consider but it's too risky.  You could be seen before you leave the city"

"No, I won't need to go home my residences are each fully stocked with all I need and I have fake aliases at my disposal" he explained reaching under the sofa until his hand made contact with the gun.

"What's in it for me if I let you go?"

Deblanc smiled sitting up and whipping the gun out and aiming at Fiore "How about you keep your life?"

"Well played Deblanc and you may get away but I can assure you this is far from over" Fiore vowed as Deblanc collected his clothes, his gun and the keys to Fiore's car.

"Looking forward to seeing you again my dear.  Maybe next time you service me?"

Fiore narrowed eyes with a wicked smile "I plan on it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Fiore is the brilliant architect and Deblanc his loyal assistant who keeps his life running smoothly, both have a secret attraction to the other.

Deblanc had made sure everything was absolutely perfect for the busy day ahead.  He was in line at Starbucks ordering the caramel macchiato and making all the phone calls to the lunch caterer, the designers and staging team.  Deblanc had been working himself exhaustingly for weeks in preparation for the unveiling of his boss Fiore's latest structural wonder.

Deblanc put in more hours than the architect and was running his life smoothly even before his feet hit the floor.  "Fiore this is the fourth voicemail I've left you, get up!  How is there supposed to be an unveiling without the master architect?  I'm on my way to pick you up so please be ready!" Deblanc hung up accepting Fiore's coffee.

After punching the lock code to the front gate Deblanc drove up to the marvelous home Fiore had designed for himself.  The housekeeper was busy in the front room "Is he awake Greta?"

"No sir not yet"

"You let him over sleep?  I told you if he isn't awake when you arrive get him up!" Deblanc shouted at her she shrank in fear.  Deblanc jogged up the stairs he swung both doors open to Fiore's master suite.  The bed was empty and the shower was running.

Fiore was singing in the shower "That's why I need a one dance got a Hennessy in my hand, one more time 'fore I go higher powers taking a hold on me..."

"You're behind schedule" Deblanc interrupted.  He was watching Fiore's body through the distorted glass.  It wasn't anything he had never saw before but he enjoyed every peek he got.  He'd never have the courage to speak up because he didn't want anything to be awkward between them.

"Deblanc you scared me!  And yes I know but it's my damn unveiling I can be fashionably late if I want!  What are they going to do?" He said soaping up his chest and under his arms.

"Right well I got your coffee it's going to get cold"

"Oh Deblanc loosen up will you?  You're headed for an early grave if you don't remove that stick up your ass" Fiore teased. 

Deblanc shook his head and went into Fiore's closet to see if he had selected a proper outfit.  Sitting out on a chair was a folded up pair of jeans, clean white dress shirt, blue pinstripe tie and a blazer hanging around the chair "What the fuck is this?" Deblanc muttered to himself.

He put Fiore's selections back and instead opted for his best business suit.  Fiore came into the closet with just a towel around his waist.  "What did you do that for?  I hate when I have to wear those!"

"Fiore this is a special occasion you should have pride and dress to the nines.  There are going to be lots of influential people there who will be expecting you to..."

"Kiss their ass" Fiore interjected.

"No!  I was going to say expecting you to..."

Fiore stopped him again by making kissing noises.  Deblanc placed his hands on hips and gave him a serious glare "I have to work for the most immature man on the planet"

"That's a bit dramatic I'm sure there's a boss out there way worse than me"

Deblanc went to a small shelf that housed Fiore's neatly folded assortments of underwear he pulled out a pair of briefs that had a comic book printed on them.  He held them up "Do you suppose they have comic book undies too?"

"Only the cool ones" Fiore said snatching them out of his hands and proceeded to remove his towel to put them on "You're seriously going to wear those?" Deblanc asked with a slight blush across his cheeks as he kept his eyes on Fiore's lower half.  He was well endowed and his ass had a beautiful shape Deblanc had brought him home and carried him in the house from drunken nights plenty of times and each time he helped him get into his pajamas and resist Fiore's advances, he wanted him but not that way.

"Look you can pick my outer layers but I'm choosing my underroos!" he declared.

Deblanc smiled a little when his back was turned and rolled his eyes a little, Fiore was always jovial and silly.  He fancied himself the opposite Deblanc was disciplined and structured.  Fiore grabbed a small remote and turned on music Taylor Swifts' 'Shake It Off' came on and Fiore started dancing "Come on Deblanc!  Dance with me?"

He leaned against the wall "No thank you, one of us looking like a jackass is enough"

"Stick in the mud" Fiore commented putting on his clothing "You don't pay me to be silly, you pay for me to keep you focused" Deblanc said coming to him helping him with his tie.

"Deblanc do you think if you didn't work for me you and I would..." Deblanc's cell phone ring stopped Fiore from going any further.

"Hello?  Yes he's on his way..." he walked out the room to finish the call.

Fiore looked himself over in the mirror he held a sad look on his face.  "Oh Mr. Fiore you look so handsome"

"Thank you Greta.  Deblanc picked it out he's good with that sort of thing.  I don't know what I'd do without him"

Greta placed her hand over her heart "You need to tell him how you feel.  Maybe if you do he won't be so uptight!" that made Fiore chuckle.  They both were laughing when Deblanc reentered "What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Well comedy hour is over we have to get going" he led the charge out of the house.

In the car Fiore sipped his caramel macchiato while Deblanc drove seriously.  He kept staring at Deblanc's stereo system he wondered what Deblanc had on his presets because he never played music with Fiore in the car.  Fiore had a mischievous smile looking at Deblanc's side profile he was about to find out, Deblanc was startled when the radio came on "What the hell are you doing?" he asked as Fiore hit the favorites button. 

Fiore selected the top most listened to channel it was gangster rap "I never would have guessed" Fiore was absolutely delighted.

Deblanc turned it off "Sorry" Fiore apologized "It's just you know everything about me and I know very little about you"

"It's my job to know everything about you, it's how I make the big machine that is your life run smoothly.  You don't need to know me" Deblanc had a 'Damn' moment where he came off stuck up.

"Alright then" Fiore was a little hurt but didn't let Deblanc know instead he looked out the window.

After the unveiling Fiore had Deblanc take him to his offices.  Neither man spoke on personal matters since the morning car ride it was all professional talk.

"Do you need anything?" Deblanc asked as Fiore took a seat at his desk "Something for this headache would be nice"

Deblanc felt stung in the heart he wanted to take his walls down and let Fiore in but this morning just wasn't the right time.  Fiore looked sadly at Deblanc's back as he left the room he didn't want to have to build up a personal wall between them, Deblanc had been by his side for five years he was the most loyal person he had.

"Deblanc wait" Fiore stopped him "Yes?" he turned around.

"I get it you're all business because I'm your boss and you're a private person but do you think if you weren't working for me, we'd be friends?" Fiore picked up from before.

"No" his lightening quick answer sent a painful surge to Fiore's heart.  Deblanc waited for him to ask why but instead could tell he was devastated "I said no because Fiore if I weren't your assistant I'd want to be your boyfriend"

And it was out in the open no taking it back now.  Deblanc only hope the reward was greater than the risk.  While Deblanc was feeling relieved he saw Fiore looking stunned "I didn't know you felt that way, you really are a private person"

"I know it's a little much to take in and if you are too uncomfortable I'll give my resignation"

"What? No!  You aren't resigning I'm not uncomfortable I'm baffled.  I know I've come onto you at least twenty times when you've brought me home from a drunken night out and you've declined each time"

Deblanc was surprised he was doing it on purpose "Well perhaps you should have made your advances sober.  I wasn't going to take advantage of you drunk that's not how I get what I want"

His confident tone gave Fiore chills he realized underneath it all a passionate heart beat in Deblanc's chest.  "Tell me how would you plan on getting me?"

Deblanc came fully back into the room "I'd take you on a date. A romantic dinner at my favorite Italian restaurant, I know it's your favorite.  Maybe some dancing..."

"Oh so you do dance?"

"Indeed I also can sing so before I put you into bed I'd serenade you with a classic love song..."

"Could you sing 'Wild Horses?'"

"If that's what you want.  And after we were undressed I'd take my time kissing every inch of your skin and well I'm afraid I can't give the rest away that's something you'll have to experience not have explained to you.  Trust me it's so much better feeling it than hearing it"

Fiore soaked it all up he stood up loosening his tie "Shut the doors and lock them" he swiped everything off his desk "I want you here and now"

Deblanc smiled and did as Fiore requested.  "Are you sure you want our first time to be you bent over your desk?"

Fiore had a breathless laugh "Oh you plan on bending me over eh?  Funny I've fantasized many times bending you over it"

"Great minds think alike I guess" Deblanc was almost fully unclothed.  He came up behind Fiore and ran his hands across his broad shoulders "Your skin is soft and I love how it's so delicate that my hands leave red prints as I rub.  It's like I'm marking you as mine"

"Deblanc I have wanted this for so long.  I didn't know if you were gay I didn't want to pry that's why I staged the drunk nights.  I was testing the waters"

"Shhh I'm here now and this is certainly real" his hands were secured to Fiore's chest.  His own chest snug against Fiore's back, Deblanc's erection prodded his ass.  He kissed between his shoulders and pressed himself harder up against him.  Fiore leaned back pushing his ass into Deblanc's cock "Take me!  I need to feel you inside me!"

He gently laid Fiore forward  "Top right drawer I keep a small bottle of lube"

"I always wondered if you did anything naughty in here" Deblanc said opening the drawer and taking it out.  He slicked his rock hard prick then guided himself inside Fiore.

"Unhhh fuck you're big!" Fiore gasped.  Deblanc rocked his hips back and forth getting in deeper with every thrust.  He smoothed his hand all around Fiore's ass cheek and gave it a firm squeeze "All that time stealing peeks of you and finally I'm inside you...fuck!"

Once their rhythm was established Fiore was gripping the desk tightly while Deblanc held his hips.  "Deblanc!  I want you to touch my cock!"

He reached his hand around to Fiore's front and wrapped his hand around it then jerked it while he continued to fuck him.  Fiore's knuckles were white as he held on for dear life.  Deblanc felt it building at frenzied pace he didn't pull out as far he wanted to keep his cock buried for when he came.  Both men were moaning loudly as they both came.  Deblanc gave Fiore a few more dry pumps as he laid over his back, Fiore's grip eased on the wood of the desk and his skin went back to it's normal peach color.

They laid facing each other on the white leather sofa in Fiore's office "Now don't think this gets you out of our date"

Deblanc leaned in close and kissed the tip of his nose "Wouldn't dream of it dear."

 


	16. Chapter 16

He had been waiting in the motel closet since Deblanc got in the shower, as far as Deblanc knew he had stepped out to go eat.  It was difficult standing perfectly still and being patient but Fiore had a feeling it'd be worth the wait.

The heat trapped in the small bathroom filled the room.  He heard Deblanc humming and singing words every few seconds but Fiore couldn't identify the tune.  He pressed his eyes to the slats in the door Deblanc was patting himself dry.

Fiore's eyes enveloped every hand motion Deblanc made with his towel.  He had his back to the closet _Turn around damn you!_ As if there were a psychic connection Deblanc turned around.  Fiore drank in all of Deblanc's front and he was in luck Deblanc grabbed at his fuck tools with the towel and gave them a thorough drying.  Fiore grabbed himself through his pants he hoped Deblanc was going to play with himself tonight.

After laying naked on the bed reading the bible for about twenty minutes Fiore saw him shut the book and lay it aside _Finally some action!_

Deblanc must've been having naughty thoughts his cock began raising upward "Yes, I know you're getting hard.  I wish he were here so he could take care of you" he said reaching down and giving it a few light tugs.  Fiore moistened his lips and held his groin tighter.

Deblanc rearranged some pillows then laid back, he rubbed his hand all over his chest then his stomach area.  He let out small breaths as he did his cock stood up fully to show Deblanc it was desperately needing his attention "Alright I see you, I'm taking care of you now"

When Deblanc began stroking his cock it was all Fiore could do to remain silent he wanted to moan along with him.  Deblanc laid his stiff meat against his hairy pleasure trail and petted the full length then took the head into his hand and squeezed it a little.

Fiore held his breath with some of his juices shot him on the lower abdomen he dabbed some on his finger then tasted it, Fiore was envious he knew how delicious Deblanc's cum tasted.  Deblanc left the mess alone and began working his hand around his cock.  Fiore quietly as he could got his own throbbing hard on free and began beating off.

He kept in perfect stroke with Deblanc's hand even the motions.  Fiore believed he could feel everything Deblanc could he stroked himself as if he had Deblanc's cock in his hand instead of his own.  One tiny gasp escaped Fiore's lips and suddenly Deblanc stopped.  His heart began to race did he hear him?

He watched Deblanc get up and walk towards the closet.  Fiore backed up against the wall as Deblanc was standing at the door but he was looking down at the floor.  Deblanc bent down and picked something up then sat on the side of the bed Fiore peered through the cracks it was a pair of his dirty underwear.

Curious, Fiore couldn't take his eyes off of Deblanc sniffing the crotch and tugging at himself.  Fiore returned his hand to his cock and followed alongside Deblanc.  His heart pounding so loudly it was practically in his ears, denying himself loud moaning just so he could listen to Deblanc's.  Right before Deblanc came he wrapped his cock in Fiore's underwear and spewed every last drop where Fiore's dick touched.  Fiore shot his load on the lower part of the closet door.

Fiore waited for Deblanc to go back into the bathroom then tip toed out of the closet and made it seem he just walked into the door.  Deblanc exited the bathroom fully dressed "How was dinner?"

"Fine how was your alone time?'

"Excellent"

Fiore had to grin as he walked into the bathroom.  Deblanc was putting on his bolo tie when noticed the closet door standing wide open, he knew it was shut a moment ago.  He walked around the bed and got a closer look he spotted Fiore's jizz clinging to the panels.  Deblanc smirked that naughty boy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the last it's not super sexual as others but I thought I'd go out on a humorous note. Enjoy!

"We're not lost Deblanc I've followed the GPS precisely" Fiore lied he did turn it off briefly when Deblanc took a nap a few miles back.

"If that were so we wouldn't be in San Antonio!  Look there are some shops I need to use the bathroom" Deblanc knew what Fiore had done he hated taking directions from anyone or anything.  If he were a human really he'd be a typical male.  Fiore parallel parked as Deblanc got out and went into a coffee shop.

Fiore huffed he wasn't going to hear the end of this one.  He looked around curiously at the various shops he saw one that caught his eyes it had a sign that said toys inside.  He thought perhaps they'd sell comic books most toy stores he had been to while visiting Earth did.  Deblanc probably would grab a coffee and a snack so Fiore got out and walked down the street.

When he stepped inside a bell rang above the door an older man came from the back "Hello can I help you with something?"

Fiore loved when humans were helpful and friendly "Do you have any comic books?"

"Um we have erotic graphic novels so I guess that's the same thing, don't read'em myself but hang on I'll get you a couple of them" the man said putting a box down.  Fiore came and stood by the counter he looked around at the shelves there were pretty peculiar items on them.

The man came back around and handed Fiore two books.  He saw nude men and women on the cover and when he opened it there were graphic human sexual content on almost every page.  Fiore's face blushed he remembered what erotic meant "This is a human sex shop isn't it?"

His phrasing about humans made the man laugh, "Well unless you've met a horny alien race then yeah this is a human sex shop"

Then the man realized Fiore's misunderstanding "Oh shit man I'm sorry you thought I sold kid's toys.  Hey don't be embarrassed sex is a healthy part of life whether it's with yourself or another person.  Can I interest you in an item?  It's on the house"

Fiore looked at him strangely "So you're taking me to the roof for it?"

"No, it's free.  Anything you want I've got flavored lube, licorice undies, porn mags and DVDs, dildos, vibes, clits, anal beads just anything you can imagine I probably have"

They all sounded strange to Fiore "What are anal beads?  Is it like a necklace?"

The guy looked at Fiore oddly "Um not quite and when I say not quite I mean not all.  Here let me just go find some" he left the counter and walked down the aisle straight across from the counter and grabbed a package off the shelf.

He slid it across the counter to Fiore "See it has five balls that start small and get bigger, this one has hearts and you can insert them into your own ass or a partner's ass and you pull them out slowly, seriously bro do it slowly you'll start a mother fucker up like a chainsaw and make sure you lube up"

"And this feels good?"

"I don't know from personal experience but a buddy of mine gets his girl to use them and he says it feels amazing"

Fiore nodded "Is this a good gift idea?"

"Ahh I knew you were had someone special in mind and yes this is the best gift.  Here let me bag it for you, you trying to spice things up or did you royally fuck up?"

"I got us lost we're on our way to Annville and I turned off the GPS while he took a nap"

"Bummer dude.  Well here ya go hope it helps"

Fiore thanked him then headed back to the car where Deblanc was standing and waiting impatiently "You locked me out of the vehicle?"

"Sorry I went exploring" Fiore unlocked it Deblanc just shook his head and got in.

"What's that?" he noticed the little black bag.

"It's a surprise for you when we get to a motel in Annville" he tucked it away in the backseat.

Deblanc snorted, "Fiore I don't give a damn what's in that bag it's not getting you off the hook"

Fiore just smiled as he pulled away he'd just see about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not satisfied? Hit me up if you have a request you'd like to have written! You can send them to skippersgrl71@live.com


End file.
